


Copper Taste

by Joci_weeen, TimeParalysis



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Gen, M/M, Trans Lavernius Tucker, Trans Tucker
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2020-04-07 20:10:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19092253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joci_weeen/pseuds/Joci_weeen, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimeParalysis/pseuds/TimeParalysis
Summary: It was all a trap. A spun out web waiting for any prey to fall victim. A trap to get into their mind or pants if you happen to be Tucker. He fell into the trap. A trap that left him broken.





	1. Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Stop!!!! Read this before continuing!!!!
> 
> There will be mention of suicide, self harm, graphic nightmares, panic attacks, vulgar language, mention of non-consensual sex and other factors. If you feel uncomfortable about these topics, turn back. If you are comfortable about these topic, disregard this warning.
> 
> [ I have a friend helping me with grammar, spell checking and all. If something doesn’t seem right; it’s either I made a mistake or they tried to fix it. They don’t know about Red vs Blue that much so sorry if something doesn’t seem right. We are trying and hoping I won’t abandon this work :) ]

_“Tucker! You idiot what were you thinking?!” Wash shouts shoving Tucker behind cover as bullets whizzes by._

_”I am sorry! I just froze!” Tucker apologizes._

_”Pull yourself together!” Wash shouts frustrated._

_’I am such a fuck up.’ Tucker looks down at his weapon._

 

* * *

 

 Punch. Bam. Punch. Bam. Kick. Bam. The sounds of desperation well, for him. Tucker inhales deeply trying to steady his breathing. It’s been a week since the Feds and Rebels joined forces. Ever since they joined forces, everyone moved into the city of Armonia. Reds and Blues have the ability to roam freely but have duties. Tucker is still training his squad even if they annoy the fuck out of him, he enjoys their company. He’s been a wreck ever since he woke up from being stabbed by Felix. It’s haunting.

Tucker wipes his forehead with the back of his hand as he checks the time. 4:30. He has time to go on a run and take a quick shower before anyone is up. He puts the dummy back in place, turns off the lights of the training room before starting his morning jog. He’s been keeping up with his training even after Wash was supposedly taken by the enemy. He looks around the city to see he is already familiar with every detail. He hasn’t been getting much sleep because of the nightmares he has. Training has been able to clear his thoughts a bit, distracting him from the nightmares. It works. When Tucker finishes his half a mile jog, he walks over to his quarters. They have communal showers so he has to grab his stuff from his room. He passes Caboose's room to only hear mutter causing him to stop briefly. He remembers that Caboose has trouble falling asleep or have random nightmares. In order for him to go to sleep, he reads or sings if he has to get to that point. Tucker sighs softly and knocks on his door. Freckles took over his role of putting Caboose to sleep but he knows that Caboose sometimes needs a real being once in a while.

Caboose opens the door and looks at Tucker from head to toe. His eyes were puffy from lack of sleep and the bags he has under his eyes. Tucker forces a smile to comfort Caboose.

”Hey Man! You don’t look so good.” Tucker pats his shoulder.

”Hey, Tucker. Yeah. Freckles have been reading to me but it’s not working this time.” Caboose sighs.

”How about I sing you to sleep?” Tucker suggests.

”Yeah....That will be nice.” Caboose moves aside so Tucker can come in.

His room is like Tucker's except the walls has kid drawings while the floor is littered with toys. Tucker motions toward Caboose to lay down. Caboose climbs into his sheets and lays down facing toward Tucker. He sits down on Caboose’s bed and smiles gently.

”Now. Which song shall I sing?” He asks.

”Hmm, any is fine” Caboose responds.

”Alright. Twinkle Twinkle Little Star it is.” Tucker clears his throat.

It’s been a while since he has sung that song. The last time it was when he sang to himself while trapped in the desert temple. Donut and Jr escaped while he stayed behind. He was alone with this thoughts and enemies. Tucker looks over at Caboose and noticed him sound asleep. He checks the clock to see 6 am. He now has an excuse of taking a shower so early. He gets up gently off the bed and walks out of Caboose’s room quietly. He heads over to his room and gathers his stuff before quickly heading over to the showers. He takes a ten minute shower and heads toward the mess hall. It’s early for any of the reds or blues to be up but he knows that Wash and Carolina are early birds. Upon entering he spots them at a table eating breakfast. They have their armor on but has their helmet off. He approaches the line when he catches sight of a particular person. Donut. The pink armored soldier walks over to him waving.

”Hey, Tucker! Sleep well?” Donut asks.

”Yeah...Totally” Tucker says with a bit of sarcasm.

”Tucker. You need to sleep.” Donut looks at him worried.

”You are starting to sound like Grif” Tucker huffs in annoyance.

”You are harming yourself by not sleeping, we are just worried for you. We care about you.” Donut puts a hand on his right shoulder.

Tucker's eyes widen at the contact and words.  _I care about you._ Tucker slaps Donut’s hand away catching some of the soldiers' attention but luckily not Wash and Carolina. Donut looks at him through his visor surprised at the sudden reaction. Donut backed away from Tucker of how he reacted to his kindness. 

”I’m sorry, dude.” Tucker looks away.

”No. I’m sorry. I should have been more careful.” Donut smiles under his helmet.

’Tucker. Stop doing that! Everyone will catch on and they will tell Wash and Carolina!’ Tucker tells himself as he focuses on getting food.

They head over to Wash and Carolina joining in on their conversation. They caught wind of an outpost being used to store stolen technology. Carolina wants Wash to take a small team and investigate. Wash wants to take Grif and Caboose but Carolina insists on taking him along. He feels like a burden and Wash is kinda proving it when he denies her suggestion.

 

“It will make me feel better if you take him” Carolina narrows her eyes “You can’t keep him here throughout the whole war.”

“I know but I don’t feel like he’s ready,” Wash says turning towards him “No offense.”

“Dude! You're taking Caboose! That’s more offensive than what you just said!” Tucker shouts in frustration “Why won’t you allow me to go on missions?! It’s been two weeks!”

“Tucker. It’s not that you aren’t physically ready. I’m worried about your mental health.” Wash looks at him with a concerning look.

 

Tucker looks at him in disbelief. _He’s one to talk, he wakes up screaming_. He looks at Donut who only looks away not wanting to be part of the conversation. He looks at Carolina. Her whole face changed expression when Wash brought up his mental state.

 

“You too.” Tucker sighs in disbelief.

“Wash is right. You haven’t been acting yourself lately.” Carolina looks at Wash.

“It’s almost...haunting” Wash adds.

“How am I not acting like myself?” Tucker questions them not understanding what they are concerned about.

“You seem awfully distant as of late especially toward Caboose,” Wash answers him.

“I just put him to sleep today!” Tucker stands up “Just because I’m not around him 24/7 doesn’t mean I’m distant!”

“Tucker calm down” Carolina stands up as well.

“No! Your justification is damn wrong and bias!” Tucker walks away from them, “Just because I was close to him doesn’t mean I don’t have a clear mind.”

 

He walks away from them feeling his blood boil. He knows that he needs to go before he blows up. His outburst is small and controlled but pushing him further will result in something more brutal. Tucker ignores Donut’s calls, he continues to walk toward his quarters. _It’s so damn stupid! They don’t know! They don’t know yet it feels like they know!_  Tucker stops and inhales deeply. It’s wrong of him to just yell at them without letting them say anything else. He knows that would prove their point further. He looks back toward the mess hall debating whether to go back and talk to them or just try to sleep.

 

“Tucker. Did you already eat?” Caboose voice chimes from behind him.

Tucker turns around and looks at him “You didn’t sleep much did you?”

“Uh no....I prefer to sleep until 7” Caboose smiles.

“Well to answer your question, yes I have. I’m just going to my room to spend some time alone to think. Go get breakfast.” Tucker ruffles Caboose’s hair well more like attempt since Caboose is tall.

“Okay but if Agent Washington asks to come to get you, I will” Caboose voice drops low at the last part.

 

Caboose knows when Tucker is upset. It’s scary since he’s denser and can basically blackmail you.

 

“Okay. I’ll leave the door unlock then.” Tucker waved goodbye and continues to walk to his room.

 

_Don’t let the idiot know._

 

Tucker lays down on his bed covering his face with his hands. The voice rings through his mind. He hates it. He despises it. He loved it.

 

_Tucker. Stop messing around. You know I hate it when you don’t do what I tell you to do._

 

Tucker touches his wrists remembering the soft touches. The harsh grips and pain.

 

_Sorry. I didn’t mean to hurt you._

 

His eyes began to water. He began to scratch his wrist, an attempt to get the satisfying touch off of him. The cold hands gripping his wrists telling him that he’s powerless.

 

_Cover them up. I don’t need people asking._

 

Soft cries leave his mouth as tears streams down his cheeks. _I can’t do this. I can’t do this._ He looks down at his wrists and sees blood all over his wrists and fingers. _Oh no. Oh no._ He began to panic realizing what he has done. Tucker gets up while trying not to leaving a trail of blood anywhere he scrambling to find bandages and alcohol for the wounds.

 

“Fuck. I have to be careful now.” Tucker sighs looking at how badly the wounds are.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If the chapter seems rush, please inform me. I’ll try my best to slow down the next chapter. I have a tendency to do half my book and then just stop so I rush through my books to finish it and not get abandoned.


	4. Hiatus

Hello everyone! I would like to inform you that this story will return. I am busy with college, not having enough time to write anything. I apologize for disappearing but I promise to come back.

I will delete this when I come back :)

Returning Summer 2020.


End file.
